gordianplotfandomcom-20200214-history
Sidekick
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sidekick usualy an alliy, but alternatly a patron, dependant, any sort of character held to buck by something, possibly a relationship or attachment. widly any character that follows or sticks with another character. see crucible. but more often specificaly a suportive character. in folklore it may be some kind of little animal, often talking. a sidekick that is trying to do well by buck may not necisarily be percived as helpfull by buck. see donkey in shreck. a character percived as helpful by buck may actualy be destructive to him. a huge variety of relationships are possible between a character and his sidekick. possibly including Mentor conscience power doner helper window character servant Trickster clown one who screws up all plans and Sancho Panza unsuccessfully confront windmills. By Gustave Doré]] A sidekick is a stock character, a close companion who assists a partner in a superior position. Sancho Panza in Don Quixote, Doctor Watson in Sherlock Holmes, Robin, Batman's companion, and Gabrielle on Xena: Warrior Princess are some well-known sidekicks. Origins The origin of the term comes from pickpocket slang of the late 19th and early 20th century. The "kick" is the front side pocket of a pair of trousers, and was found to be the pocket safest from theft. Thus the "side-kick" became an inseparable companion. As well the companion also helps the main character whenever they need it(http://www.straightdope.com/classics/a1_297a.html http://www.word-detective.com/122099.html http://www.brownielocks.com/wordorigins.html) Use in Fiction In fiction, the term sidekick most commonly refers to assistants to heroes, usually in a crime-fighting capacity. The sidekick has the literary function of playing against the hero, often contrasting in skill, asking the questions the reader would ask, or performing functions not suited to the hero . Function of the Sidekick Those functions may include comic relief. The comic sidekick was a common feature in westerns, where Fuzzy Knight, Al "Fuzzy" St. John, and Andy Devine had longer careers than some of the heroic singing cowboys for whom they took pratfalls. In science fiction a subtype of sidekick has been established - namely, the Alien sidekick. Hero Sidekicks not only provide comic relief but can occasionally be brave & or resourceful at times and rescue the hero from some dire doom: such as Streaky the Supercat of Krypto the Superdog or Festus Haggen of Gunsmoke's Matt Dillon. Sidekicks also frequently serve as an emotional connection, especially when the hero is depicted as detached and distant, traits which would normally generate difficulty in making the hero likable. The sidekick is often the confidant who knows the main character better than anyone else and gives a convincing reason to like the hero. Although Sherlock Holmes was admittedly a difficult man to know, the friendship of Dr. Watson convinces the reader that Holmes is a good person. Comparisons A villain's supporters are normally called henchmen, minions, or lackeys, not sidekicks. While this is partially a convention in terminology, it also reflects that few villains are capable of bonds of friendship and loyalty, which are normal in the relationship between a hero and sidekick. In television Many tv shows make use of a sidekick - a co-host who anchors an entertainment show together with the main star. See also * List of sidekicks References Category:Stock characters * de:Sidekick hu:Csatlós nl:Sidekick simple:Sidekick fi:Sidekick sv:Sidekick